The autism spectrum disorders (ASD) affect as many as 1 in 88 children in the United States and comprise a broad group of behaviorally related neurodevelopmental disorders that include autism, Asperger's disorder, pervasive developmental disorder-not otherwise specified (PDD-NOS), Rett's syndrome and childhood disintegrative disorder. The hallmark features of ASD appear around three years of age as impaired social and communication interactions, pronounced repetitive behaviors and restricted pattern of interests. There continues to be a need for treatments for autistic individuals.